Fifteen Years
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Fifteen years have passed and Kagome return home only to find out depressing news. However, her world is about to crash and burn when she gets to witness her own horror that's about to take place in the present. Note: one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha. Everything else is fictional.**

Fifteen Years

I came home from Feudal Japan to get away from my husband after a fierce argument. I knew life in the present would change; fifteen years had gone by. My grandfather died from old age, I can't believe I missed it. What's also hard to swallow is that my mother had developed Alzheimer's and was put in a hospital. Our cat passed away too and the new owner of the house was my younger brother, Souta. So many tragedies had hit our family; I couldn't stand to have anymore. I should've just gone home, but my brother convinced me to stay for the night. He'd grown up so nicely. It was a shame to find out he'd been living alone for all those years, but in order to end loneliness- a relationship must be found…

"That's all the updates I can give you sis," says Souta, he sets a cup of tea down for his elder sister, Kagome.

The oldest of the siblings looks into her tea; staring at her reflection from the lights that help make the image be so. "I just can't believe it. Grandpa is gone, Mom's in a home for the rest of her life, our cat is dead and I'm dealing with a husband that can't help but be a jerk."

The younger brother takes a seat and gives a concern look. "What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, just a stupid argument."

"We all have those sis, and I'm sorry I haven't got any good news to brighten your day."

"Fifteen years have passed, but I feel as if I've missed so much. I wish I hadn't gone to live with Inuyasha, maybe things would be a lot better off then."

Souta leans in closer to his elder sister, his face darkens. "Trust me, you're a lot better off with him. Seeing grandpa die wasn't great. Sure you could've stuck around to see him while you could, but you choose to break off that relationship link. Don't worry though sis, I'm sure he was thinking of you in his last moments. He was probably thinking of all of us."

"Thanks."

"As for mom, terrible things happen when we least expect them. I'm glad you weren't here when it started; it would've scared you. She couldn't remember me at times, your name, or that grandpa had died. It was awful, and it got worse as time went on. I didn't want to put her in the hospital, but I had no choice. She couldn't take care of herself anymore. I'm sorry if I've upset you sis, but life is a monster. It's worse than any demon, fairytale creature, or what have you. I wish I could give up some of my memory to fix her, but that's not possible."

"It's ok Souta, you don't have to justify."

"I'm not justifying, I'm just saying the facts. Listen, why don't you stay over for the night. You look like hell and I'd rather you'd be a bit more cheerful before returning to your husband. Please say yes."

Kagome takes a sip of her tea and looks at her younger brother. "Alright, I'll stay for the night," the elder sister gets up and looks around; more rain clouds are above her head. "I can't believe our cat is gone too. Without some of our greats from the past-the place is empty."

Souta stands, and walks up to Kagome, looking straight into her eyes. "But it's not empty, I'm still here and so are you. To be honest, it's loneliest with just me. I know I should get out there in the world, but I've got a lot of things to do and I'm not ready to connect with someone just yet."

"Well, I hope that when you do that you'll be really happy."

"So do I, but in the meantime why don't you go to your room and I'll take care of cleaning up down here," the younger brother looks at the wall clock, which reads: 7:20 p.m. and he let's out a big sigh. "I've got some work to do tonight, so if you need me please ask now because I'll be busy all night."

"Don't worry about me, why don't you get to work and I'll go to bed."

"Alright, well, goodnight big sis."

"Goodnight Souta, and I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome turns, and exits up the steps to her old room. The younger brother just looks at the steps she took, then starts to clean up before he goes to his job that he's got tonight.

"Fifteen years, I can't believe I've missed so much in all that time," the elder sister says quietly to herself as she lies on her back in her bed; she turns over look at her old desk where at one point she would do her school work. "Is my brother right? Did I really take the best road for myself? Or am I right? Should I have stayed behind for people that are so close to me so then I could be there for them in their darkest hours?"

Kagome's eyes are closing; the sandman is sprinkling his sleep dust. She's gone to bed, now into her dreams she goes: all are filled with those of the ones she loves. Without warning her alarm clock starts beeping, and up she goes, yet it reads: 8:30 p.m. Curious the elder sister becomes; going over to picking it up. She wonders if it's broken, either way she sets it for a more appropriate wake up time. Something catches the corner of her right eye, outside the window to be more precise. She walks over to it and sees her brother walking into the old storehouse where grandpa would work; in his hand is a big flashlight.

"Why are you going into there at this time of night?" Kagome whispers; she quietly exits her room and heads outside.

In the dark night, sounds come from the storehouse. As the elder sister goes nearer towards the sound, she finds that it's a shovel destroying wood. Kagome moves closer; she looks inside the old storehouse to see Souta; destroying the floorboards for the bottom of building. Sweat can be seen coming down his face; his breathing is heavy. As the elder sister gets a better look from the flashlight that's sitting on a box, twenty-five percent of the floor is broken.

"Come on, where is it? Where is it?" screams the younger brother; he stabs the shovel into the next solid wood and smiles. He throws the shovel to the side, dives in and pulls up a strange crystal that seems to change/mix colors. "You're going to make me rich my love, who needs family when I've got you to keep me happy."

Kagome gets in a little closer, but in doing so her shadow gets into the radius of the light and Souta whips around; he's become someone else. His eyes are bloodshot, his mouth is foaming and he looks ready to kill.

"Souta, are you ok?" inquires the elder sister.

"Get out! Get out!" screams Souta; he drops the gem, grabs his shovel and charges Kagome, swinging his tool like an axe. "Die! Die!" he screams; the situation isn't any better when he begins to laugh manically. "My life! My life!"

The elder sister dodges the blows, her face full of fear. "Souta, what's wrong with you?"

"My life! My life! Die! Die!" screams the younger brother; his swing finally makes contact and hits Kagome in the face. As the elder sister lies on the ground unconscious, Souta moves towards her and raises the shovel-ready to end her life. "My life! My life! Die! Die!" However, as the younger brother stares at Kagome, his eyes turn back to normal. "No! I won't!" he takes the shovel and kills himself.

Morning is here and the elder sister wakes up, but freezes in terror at the sight of her dead younger brother. She gets up and is about to leave, but a sparkle catches her eye; it's the strange crystal. She walks over, bending down to look into it. At first all she sees is that it changes and mixes odd combinations of color. Then something makes itself visible from within it-a foaming mouth with razor sharp teeth, and a pair of bloodshot eyes.


End file.
